As anyone who performs a lot of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker.
Keeping commonly used hand tools in an organized manner is an issue for many people. The hand tools, interchangeable parts, drill bits, containers, and the like quickly become cumbersome to maintain in an organized manner. It is also of particular importance to not only maintain these items in an organized manner but to store such items near or adjacent to a work area while preferably keeping items not in use out of the way.
Various ways to store these items are known. A common problem with all these systems is the inherent lack of organization. Another problem area is the location of such an organizer device, which usually involves storing on the very workspace to be used, thereby restricting the available workspace area. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which tools can be easily stored and organized in a convenient manner which addresses the problems as described above. The development of the wall-mounted tool organizer fulfills this need.